Finding Their Way
by gwendolyndark
Summary: Vaati was fighting against losing a love. Link was fighting against finding his. What will happen when their stories collide? VaatixLink
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this was supposed to be a 2000 word oneshot, but it's turned into a 12 part full length story. And still going. Also, I'm not sure if I should just take out the whole backstory from my other fic and make it a stand-alone, so if any of you have any ideas, PLEASE REVIEW IT TO ME. Please, I'm begging you. So without further ado...**

A bar: that's the only thing that comes to my mind when I think of drowning my sorrows. It's not that I want to forget Gwen; it's just that I can't think of her right now. Anytime but now. So as I walk into the bar, I run my hand down my face in agony. Why did she have to leave me? Why wouldn't she take the potion? Just so that I could live? No, I won't believe that, because I want to end my own life to be with her. But I know that she wouldn't like that. No, it'd be a waste.

I sit down at a stool and wave over the maid. "A strong drink." I said, "None of that milk bull shit, I want the real thing."

The barmaid nods and shortly after, sets a mug of liquid in front of me. "What the hell is this?" I ask. The glass is as tall as my thumb.

"It's a shot, sir. Hard liqueur. It'll get you drunk in a heartbeat, if that is indeed what you want."

I nod. "That's exactly what I want." When the barmaid moves away I mumble, "To forget that I was ever that stupid." With that, I sweep up the shot and down it.

Half an hour later, I'm sitting here, hiccupping and telling everyone my life's story. It's actually a wonder that the owner didn't kick me out; but I *was* supplying him more rupees than he had seen in a while. Then I turn around in my stool and see a sight I haven't seen in a long while: Shakra.

"Vaati-" I start, biting my lip.

"No, Shakra. Don't even try again." The love of my life, my Vaati and I are fighting. Again. This time it's over going to the town.

"I want to get out of this stupid forest!" I yell, throwing my arms in the air. That probably isn't the wisest thing to say, but I'm tired of being in solitude with this man.

"No, Shakra. That's it. We're not going into town, and we're not going to have a baby." Vaati looks sternly at me, eyebrows raised.

I growl and step towards him. "I can't believe you brought that up again! It was settled, Vaati!"

"Settled in your favour. I don't want a child; we can't even take care of ourselves. Now let's go to sleep, hm?"

I shake my head at him and begin to back away. "I'm not going to bed. Not with you, least of all. I'm going to town whether you like it or not." I turn my back on Vaati and start to walk in the direction of town.

"Shakra, wait. You don't know what you're doing, honey! Come back and think about this. Remember the last time you were in town?" Vaati yells towards me, now apparently trying everything to get me to stay.

I whorl around to face him, furious. "You dare bring that up? Don't *you* remember that you killed those men? I can't believe you!" I spin around again start running towards the road.

"Shakra! No! Come back, I'm sorry! Come back!" Vaati yells after me. But it's late. It's too late, Vaati. Far too late.

After about an hour of walking, I come to the town. Smiling thankfully, I look around for an inn or bar; somewhere I can get something to eat and drink. I walk into the first one I come to, and as soon as I do, I see a familiar face: Dark.

Right in the middle of my story, I just have to turn around. "Shakruh," I slurred, "What're ou doing hurr?"

"I was just...l-leaving. Yeah, leaving." Shakra spins on her heel and starts back out, muttering to herself.

"No, no! Come...come back, Shakruh!" I hold out my arms, hoping for her to come back. I grin drunkenly when she slowly turns again.

"I'm only doing this to prove Vaati wrong." Shakra says to herself as she walks to me.

"Vaati?" I grin again. "Wha's'sat 'ol bastard doin'?"

"Pissing me off." Shakra spits, holding up her hand for a drink. "I'll have whatever he's having."

I shake my head. "No you don'... This s'uff's icky."

Shakra laughs at my wording and downs the shot given to her. "Another."

And that's how it goes for the next half hour until both Shakra and I are unbearably drunk.

"You wanna hear'uh joke?" I say, constantly being interrupted by hiccups.

Shakra nods. "Well like, duh, silly!"

"Okay. Knock-knock." I start.

"Oh my gosh!" Shakra starts laughing. "Tha's the funniest thing I ever heard!"

I catch her laughter and am soon having difficulty drinking and laughing. "I know, righ'?"

A little later, after much coffee and water (and a few more shots), Shakra and I begin to get a little more serious. I tell her about Gwen and she shares about her and Vaati's fight. Then randomly, I say, "Hey, le's make a baby. You wanna make'a baby, Shakruh?"

Shakra laughs, but nods. "A baby!" She claps her hands together. "Yay! I wanna baby! Buh," now she pouts, "Vaati doen't want one."

"Well," I stand, teetering, "Let's do tha! Buh shhhhh...don tell Vaa'i. It can beee our li'l secreeet." I slur.

"Buh won' Vaati see that I have a biiig belly?" Shakra says, giggling at the word "belly".

"Pssshhhhh wha're ya talkin' 'boou? That's craaaaazy talk!" I reason to her.

Shakra and I stumble to the stairs, to my room up a flight. I unlock the door and we laugh our way in. Sloppy kisses are thrown both ways, and at some point Shakra ends up in my arms. We descend to the single bed and clothes are thrown everywhere. Petty names are discarded as well; I have become Vaati for Shakra, and Shakra has become Gwen for me.

More sloppy kisses are exchanged and I slide between Shakra's legs. I lean up from her neck and grin down at her. "How'ya doin' up there, hm?" she asks me.

"Pretty good. Baby makin' time?" Both of us are still pretty drunk.

"Uh huh!" Shakra nods, readying herself.

I nod also, and go down on Shakra. A groan from me and an excited yelp from her. I start to thrust and our bliss slowly climaxes until we're both gasping for breath.

"Vaati..!" Shakra gasps, clenching her legs around my calves, clawing in ecstasy at my shoulders. She's shuddering uncontrollably, her head bent back against the pillow.

I squeeze my eyes shut and groan lowly, thrusts becoming sporadic, and lean down to kiss and nip Shakra's neck. "Goddesses I love you, Gwen..." I stop thrusting and rest my forehead against Shakra's bare shoulder.

Slowly I regain my willpower–and yet not my sobriety–and roll over next to Shakra. Inhaling deeply, I slowly black out from the adrenalin and shots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay guys, I'm back. And decided to edit the summary a little bit thanks to one of my reviews on part one. now it specifies its a LinkxVaati story. Enjoy!**

The morning comes, hard and fast **(A/N no pun intended xD)**. I groan and open my eyes, immediately regretting this decision. "I've got the worst hangover ever..." I moan, placing a hand to my forehead. "What the hell happened last night?"

I look around the room and see all the clothes strewn about. "What... not all of these are mine... Oh goddesses, please tell me I don't know her."

I look over at the other side of the bed and nearly jump out of the bed. "Sh... Shakra?" I utter, my hangover forgotten.

The young woman beside me groans and rolls over, opening her eyes. "Dark? What–are you naked? Why am I so sore be...tween... Oh you did not. We did not- I don't remember anything from after seeing you in the bar!"

I lean over the bed, elbows on knees, head resting on my hands. "I don't either." Almost leaping from the bed, I grab my clothes and start to dress. "Get dressed. None of this ever happened, got it?"

When Shakra doesn't reply, I look at her and repeat sharply, "Got, it?"

She nods frantically. "Y-yes... Yes. Vaati won't ever find out. It's not as if I'll get pre-pregnant or anything." She laughs nervously.

I nod, the corners of my mouth turning into a frown. "No, of course you're not. I'm sure I pulled out before..."

"But there isn't any...ahem...yeah." Shakra blushes and looks away, standing to get dressed. I turn away respectively and clear my throat.

"Of course. You'll just, go home and I'll leave. Find fulfilment somewhere else." *Oh goddesses this is awkward...* I think, running a hand down my face.

"This is so awkward..." Shakra says, saying my thoughts.

I scoff and nod. "No kidding."

Shakra walks around me and looks up at me, fully dressed. "This never happened."

I nod and Shakra leaves.

Weeks pass without mention of my incident of leaving Vaati; Dark doesn't come to visit. Vaati welcomes me home with open arms, but still won't let us have a child. I'm still afraid that Dark got me pregnant, but nothing ever happens, up till a month after Dark and I's drunken one-night stand.

I spit again, wiping my mouth of bile. *That's the second time this week...* I think to myself. My fingers find their way to my belly; it's expanding.

*This isn't good... Not at all.* I bite my lip, trying to hold back another round of vomit.

"Shakra? Are you alright?" Vaati walks into the room and sees me bent half over, clutching my stomach. He rushes over to me and gently unfolds me. "Shakra, what's wrong?"

I just shake my head; I know I can't tell him the truth, it would devastate him.

"You're throwing up more frequently every week. Something's wrong...are you ill?"

I nod, tears threatening to overflow.

"Oh love..." Vaati murmurs.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, looking away from him.

In a sweep of his arms, I'm in Vaati's grasp. He carries me to our room and lays me down in the bed. Pulling the blankets over me he says, "Don't be, Shakra...I'll find a cure for you."

*He thinks I'm sick.* I think, chewing my lip some. *He'll find out soon enough, though...*

Another week passes and I stop throwing up; Vaati thinks its because of the potions he's giving me. Then I start to *act* like a pregnant woman. I'm sensitive at the littlest things.

One day, Vaati jokes, "You're acting like you're pregnant, Shakra," with a chuckle.

I laugh nervously with him, knowing that he's right.

"Well you can't be." I know Vaati's seeing through me now. "But, this all started two weeks after you went to town..." I can practically see the wheels in his head turning.

I can tell that he's about to accuse me of being pregnant soon, so I open my mouth to speak. But no words come out; I can't tell him.

"You're pregnant, aren't you? You got knocked up by some guy when you went to town, didn't you?" There it is, the accusation.

"N-no...Vaati it's not like that... Please, you don't understand."

A cold look overcomes Vaati's features as he backs away from the bed. "Oh I understand completely, Shakra. You betrayed my trust, I told you not to go to town!" Vaati starts to leave the room.

"W-wait, Vaati...it's not like that! Dark was drunk, and I just, joined h–"

Vaati cuts me off; "You were *drunk*? You and *Shadow*? What the hell, Shakra! You had sex with my best friend! I trusted him; trusted you!"

In a flash Vaati's gone, with only mist left in his wake. "V-V-Vaati..." I sob. "C-come b-back! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

I listen to Shakra's anguished cries of apologies and I almost turn back. Almost. Barely thinking, I teleport; it doesn't matter where, just away.

"How could she do that to me?" I yell, ending up in a forest. I swiftly turn and blast a tree away with magic, breathing heavily. "I'm never going back! Hear that, Shakra? I'm never going back!"

I take a deep breath, maybe to yell some more, but I get lightheaded and start to lose my vision. "Oh gods..." I utter before collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, people are really starting to piss me off with the flames. It says right in the summary VAATIXLINK. That means it'scnot a MarySue! I had to get people out of the way for them to collide! And it's gonna happen again before they can, okay? I'm sick of explaining this when it says in the summary! K bai. **

It feels like only minutes when I wake, but the sky above me is dark; it's night. I groan and prop myself up on my elbows. Looking around, I notice a fire going not far from me and a blonde haired boy sitting at it.

I open my mouth to say something, and just then the boy looks over at me. "Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to get worried." The boy smiles at me. "I'm Link."

I nod shortly. "Vaati." The boy, Link, looks ironically enough like a spitting image of Shadow. "You look just like–"

"Dark Link, I know." Link scrunches his nose delicately. "He's practically my brother."

"You don't like him either?" I ask, sitting up more. Link shakes his head and pulls a skewer off the fire. He holds it out to me and I take it hesitantly; he wouldn't poison someone he didn't know, would he?

"It's not poisoned, I'll have you know." There's my answer. I take a bite out of the charred meat as Link says, "What are you doing out here, passed out no less?"

I shrug and swallow, feeling a bit more refreshed as the hot meat goes down my throat. "Running away."

Link's eyes widen a fraction. "From what?" he asks softly.

I shrug again, not willing to pour my heart out to the blonde stranger, and finish the skewer. Link passes me another, but I decline; the boy looks like he needs it more than I. I can't really eat much after what happened anyway.

"Why are you in an abandoned forest, Link?" It's the first time I've said his name, and I can see the boy's ears perk a little when I do.

"Oh just...looking." comes his vague reply.

"For?" I prompt. I know it's rude of me to pry; hell, I didn't tell him what I was doing. But I'm curious.

"A certain girl. She seems to disappear a lot." Link shrugs offhandedly, as though it doesn't matter.

I cross my legs and lean against a tree, watching Link poke at the fire. "I see," is all I say.

"Well, you had better get some sleep, Vaati. You were mumbling earlier, so I doubt you got any sort of rest." Link says, still poking at the fire.

I blush faintly and look away, embarrassed. "What was I saying?"

I can hear the rustling of Link's clothing as he shrugs. "I...couldn't understand much..." He sounds as embarrassed as I feel; I know I was mumbling about Shakra, and I know Link heard it all.

I nod and lean my head against the trunk of the tree behind me, eyes closed. But now I can't sleep; I keep replaying what happened between Shakra and I.

Just as soon as I decide to force myself to sleep, I hear soft snores. Opening one eye, I groan; it's Link.

*Goddesses above.* I think. *The boy snores.* Knowing I'm destined to not get any sleep, I settle down to watch him. Somehow though, as similar as he is to Shadow, he doesn't resemble him at all. I'm not sure if it's just that Shadow slept with Shakra, or because the teenager sleeping soundly across from me is his own person. As I said to him, Link looks pretty much exactly like a light version of Shadow. Only… not vindictive and hateful. His eyes are a cerulean blue, much unlike Shadow's blood red. Light blonde hair frames a thinner face than Shadow; he also looks less built than his darker sibling.

There also aren't any lines on Link's face when he sleeps like there are on Shadow; looks more at peace. Slightly feminine, actually. Maybe he's gay. I chuckle some as I think this. Leave it up to Link to be gay. That would make sense, though, if he's the opposite of Shadow, and Shadow's definitely not gay. Maybe then, I shouldn't be around him; I mean, I look feminine myself with my long lavender hair. Shaking my head and smiling wryly to myself, I again settle against the tree to sleep. Somehow Link's soft snores don't bother me as much anymore and I drift into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, part four. Vaati and Link run into some... girly trouble mwahahaha. Still not the main pairing VaatixLink, but it's getting there, so hang in with me!**

"Hey," someone, Link, whispers near me.

I crack an eye open, trying to forget my dream; Shakra and I had been fighting again. It seems that even after I leave her I can't get away from the yelling. Sighing, I stretch slightly, scraping my robe and back against the tree.

I hear Link sigh. "It's time to wake up, Vaati."

I open both eyes now and look around. The first sight I see is Link's feet, so I look up. "Morning..?"

Link nods. "Yes, sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" I ask, looking down to smirk to myself.

"Well, for waking you. You still look like you're in need of sleep. You're actually kind of pale." Link crouches on the balls of his feet to scrutinize me closer.

I shy away, lavender hair slipping in front of my eyes. "I'm always this pale." I say sharply. I stand lithely and look around the forest. "I'd better get going; get out of your way of finding your girlfriend." Just a little test to see if he is or isn't gay. Devious, I know, but I am the Wind Mage after all. I turned the Princess to stone. In one lifetime, at least.

"Yes, I suppose so." Link says, also looking around the trees.

I nod and start to turn, trying to think of somewhere to go. At the last moment, I think to say thank you, but decide against it. Who cares, I'm not going to see him again.

"Hey, wait..." Link's voice makes me stop. Well, not his voice, but the words.

"Hm?" I question, turning back to face him.

"Didn't you say you were running away? You've got nowhere to go, do you?"

I shrug and say, "Not really. Why?"

"Well... You could, come with me? I don't think Gail would mind too awfully much; it's not like you or I are gay." Link smiles slightly at me and shrugs towards the direction he was headed.

I nod in affirmation; "Of course not." And I mean it; I'm *not* gay, and so it seems neither is he. So I say, "Alright, that sounds fine." It's against my better judgement because I can tell Link is going to get on my nerves. Oh well; I'll get on his too.

It's almost two weeks later and I just can't annoy this kid. And that annoys *me*. Shadow is, hah, the exact opposite; the slightest tease to *him* and I risk getting my head ripped off. Link is just so... *nice*. Seriously, he lets someone he just met travel with him to find his girlfriend! I'm running out of tricks.

On a last straw attempt, I trip him. We're walking through a forest still (hopefully not toward my camp, but I don't recognise it.) and I quote-unquote accidentally put my foot in front of his, making him trip. But as soon as I think I may have pissed him off, I feel a tug on my ankle as I take a step and suddenly am sprawling in front of Link. That little twerp pulled me down!

I open my mouth to yell at him, but stop and see what he has to say about himself. Nothing is said, however, and an awkward silence falls between us. Then as if on cue, we both just crack up laughing. Simultaneously. At the same time. Together. Whatever other words that are synonymous to that. *It's either love this kid or hate his guts,* I think to myself, still laughing with him.

"What the," a laugh, "hell were you trying to do?" Link asks, trying to calm down.

This just makes me laugh harder; I'd never heard Link swear. "You sound ridiculous!" I try to sit up, but my stomach hurts too much.

"I, hah hah, sound what?" Link slowly stops laughing and sits up, looking at me.

I calm down also, though remain laying. "When you swear; I've never heard you before."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Link asks in an offended tone. I can't tell if he's serious or not, so my grin starts to slide from my face.

"Well," I say slightly hesitantly, "It's just when I first met you, you seemed a bit like a goody two shoes…"

"Really now?" Link raises his eyebrow, intrigued. Now I can tell that he's not serious. "How 'goody two shoes' is this?" he says as he pushes on my hip and shoulder, forcing me into the river we had been following.

* Oh, it's on.* I think. I pull the sneaky bastard in with me and we fight for a while. I'm pretty sure anyone passing would hear us and think we were children. I do have to say that it's the most childish thing I've done in years… well, next to annoying Link that is.

But fighting with Link here in the river is just *fun*. After a truce is made–and both of us are soaking wet–we get out of the river, once again laughing. As we sit drying by the river, I begin to get a little more serious. "So, where is this girl of yours?" I ask him, leaning my forearms on bent knees.

Link's foolish grin starts to disappear from his face as he thinks. "I'm not sure," he says to me, "We have to be close. I don't know where else she could be."

"You seem upset…" I know I should stop, but I press on.

Link and I sit silent for a little while before he finally admits, "I'm always afraid I'll lose her." He pauses again and I sense reluctance. I start to open my mouth to tell him he doesn't have to, but Link beats me to speaking, "I've missed her so much…"

It's only a small blow, but it still hits me a little bit. Does he miss her so much that I was just a distraction? I thought that Link at least thought me a friend. Was I not that to him? I blink and again open my mouth; I've been silent too long. "Well I do know this: she's a very lucky person to have someone like you to care for her." And I mean it. Link's a great guy; I wish I had a woman like him, someone who wouldn't cheat on me with my best friend.

"You know something, Vaati," Link says, "You're a really good friend. When I first met you, I wasn't sure what to think. You were cold and quite antisocial. But after getting to know you, I've decided that I like you." Link smiles innocently over at me and I'm so caught up that I smile back.

"I think of you as a friend too, Link. This time getting away from Shakra really helped me. So thank you." I hadn't even thought of Shakra in the past two weeks because I've been to busy trying to piss off Link, actually.

"You're welcome," Link says, smiling more. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while before Link starts, "You know..." but then he stops.

"Hm?" I look over at him.

Link sighs and finishes his thought with, "You never told me why you were running... and you mentioned a name, Shakra? Who, who is she?"

I exhale shortly, faintly miffed. Who does he think he is, prying into my private life? Then I stop and think, *He's my friend, that's who. And he probably has a right to know by now...* I take a deep breath and tell Link about Shakra. About how we met and how much she annoyed me, about all the times I missed her when she left but never told her that. I tell Link about when Shadow came and killed her accidentally and how I brought her back to life. How blissful our life was together for the short while we had. Then I start to hesitate on our recent fights, but relent and tell him when Link presses me to. In his words, "it's better to vent and frustrate than to keep it in and have an explosive temper" even though I have an explosive temper anyways. Somehow Link always knows what to say when, but mostly he just listens to me, even when I start yelling in frustration that it's not fair.

"Vaati, you obviously have some things you want to say to Shadow, and I don't think it's healthy what you're doing." Link tells me once I'm finished.

I feel deflated; Link took every secret about Shakra's deception and put it in one sentence. "Look. I don't need to ever speak to him again, and I don't want to. He's probably with Shakra by now anyways and I *don't* want to see her."

Link glances over at me. "You need to forgive her, Vaati. She made a mistake yes, but remember all the times you had together that you loved. Remember those times and forgive Shakra. It's what you need, what your heart needs."

I snort, rising to my feet. "My heart doesn't need anything Link, because it isn't there anymore. I lost that part of me when yo–" I stop myself short.

"When..." Link prompts.

"N-never mind." I mumble. *That was close,* I think, *I almost blew it.*

Link shakes his head and opens his mouth, but a shriek cuts him off. Link stands hurriedly and we both stare in the direction of the scream. Another shriek is sounded, but this time it forms a word, "Liiiiii!" A girl has stepped through the trees and onto the edge of the path, staring at us. Or more specifically, Link.

My ears automatically pull back some, trying to block the shrillness, but it doesn't help much. "Gail, I presume?" I groan. "That was *loud*."

But Link doesn't hear me (from hearing loss or seeing her–or both) and rushes to Gail, sweeping her into a giant hug. "Gail!" he exclaims, laughing. When he sets her down, Link does a once over of her. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere!"

Gail mouths the word "we" as she stands on her toes to see over Link's shoulder at me. She smiles faintly and looks back at Link saying, "Someone took me home again." She rolls her eyes and pecks Link on the cheek. "It's so nice to see you, Li!"

Link pecks her opposite cheek and replies, "At least someone finally fixed the automatic reset."

She nods and buries herself into Link's chest and body. "I've missed you, Li..." she mumbles.

Not wanting to intrude on their private meeting, I try to skirt around them to the path. On the other side is our camp.

"Where are you going?" I hear Link say behind me. I turn and see his arms around Gail securely. He's talking to me.

"Home. To camp, I mean. I'm going to get some rest." I say.

Link nods and replies, "Set up the extra tent, would you please?"

I nod and silently make my way to our fire site. Feeling lazy, I just fling my fingers in the direction of the extra tent. In a gust of wind, it's set up and ready for Link and his girlfriend. "I hope I can sleep," I snigger, ducking into my tent. I again flick my fingers and send all of Link's clothes and bed out into the camp.

I throw myself into my own bed and almost immediately fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, part five of like...15 or so! Woot! I'd just like to say a thank you to Error Code 666 for the lovely review and flame on the flamers3 also to Tigertail16 for the same reason! Virtual cookies for both of you! Getting closer to the main pairing! (Not yet in this chapter though :( ) Enjoi! 3**

"Vaati get up!" Link yells. I hear a thump as something hits my tent. Groaning, I wrench myself out of my warm blanket and into the chilly morning air.

"I'm up! And what the hell did you throw at my tent?" I yell back, acting upset.

There's whispering outside the tent as I hear Gail say, "Link, how are you with him? He's rude and swears!"

"Gail," Link sounds resigned.

"I know, I know... But you know I'm not a make friends kind of person."

I snort and pull off my dirty tunic. Smelling it for effect, I walk out of my tent. Instant goose pimple ripples through my chest and arms, but I ignore it. "Link," I say, facing them, "Are there any clean shirts left? Mine smells."

"Maybe that's because you sleep in it," Gail grumbles under her breath.

My eyes snap towards her and I retort, "I wasn't talking to you."

I can see that Gail is fuming just by looking at her and I smirk. *Wonderful; another person to antagonise!*

Link throws me a light blue tunic and says, "You'll piss her off easier than my brother, Vaati."

I look disdainfully down at the colour. "Good, because I can't annoy you worth shit."

Link laughs and begins picking up around the camp.

"Are we going somewhere?" I ask, pulling the tunic over my head.

There's a pause when the tunic is obscuring my vision and I know silent communication was made. "Yes," I hear Gail say as the cloth slides down my torso, "We are."

"We meaning all of us." Link interjects.

Gail sighs and continues as I start packing up my own things. "Right. I'm looking for something."

I raise my eyebrow and mutter, "Your politeness?" as I use the wind to pack up my tent.

I glance at Link and he's trying to withhold a smile. Gail doesn't take it as lightly. "He'll grow on you, hun." Link tells her.

She ignores Link and answers my query, "No, my pet."

I snort and almost burst out laughing. "Your *pet*?" I spit. "How trivial!" I flick my wrist a little too much and the wind picks up significantly.

"Vaati!" Link yelps as his hat goes flying off his head.

I begin to get a devious grin as the wind whips around me, making my cape and hat flick around. *Goddesses I missed this.*

"Vaati!" Link yells again. I sigh and bring the wind down again.

"Sorry," I say, "Just got a little carried away... I missed doing that." My smile turns into a thoughtful frown as I return Link's hat to him with a small gust of wind.

Gail frowns also, but it's more of anger. "Li, do you know who this is?"

Link nods, gathering up the food. He stuffs some into his mouth and I scowl at him. "Don't eat the rations."

"He's the W-" Gail starts.

But before she can finish, I cut her off, "Hey Link hurry up with that, we've got to find your girlfriend's pet!" I'm getting slightly frantic, Gail could expose me. Though I'm not sure how she knows.

But Link only laughs. "What's the rush, Vaati?"

While Link is busy attempting to fold his tent, I glare at Gail and send telepathically, *I don't know how you know, but of you tell Link, I will make your life a living hell.*

Gail gasps and jumps, but quickly contains her surprise. She shoots a look at me and whispers, "Fine."

"Be civil, you two." Link says distractedly, still attempting to fold the cloth.

I sigh, "Yes Father," sarcastically.

Link looks over his shoulder at me and grins. "You're older than I am." Turning back to the tent, he lets out a frustrated sigh. "I can't get this damned tent to fold!" He throws it down and stands.

"You're acting like a child, Li." Gail says, stepping to him. Both Link and I watch as Gail passes him and easily folds the tent. I smirk as Link scowls, and Gail hands him the now folded tent.

"Alright, let's get going." Link says, tossing me a bag. I sling it over my shoulder and nod.

"Which way?" I ask, looking from Link to Gail.

She shrugs so Link points, "East," and starts that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bit of fighting in this:D nothing much to say except read and review, and enjoy! -mutters- need to get rid of stupid girls so yaoi can blossom.**

Another week of incomparable agony. Gail and I constantly fight, and I think that irritates Link more than anything. Which makes me utterly at bliss. I mean, I'm pissing of the annoying girl *and* my main goal: Link.

Right in the middle of me poking at Gail for losing her pet–again–Link yells, "I can't take this anymore! You two are constantly bickering and it's getting on my nerves!"

I freeze in the middle of a sentence and stare at Link. A smirk starts to form on my lips as Gail flushes angrily.

"Well it's all this, this *monster's* fault! He won't shut up long enough to–" Gail pauses, all of a sudden not sure where she was going.

I smirk more and cross my arms, cocking an eyebrow. I start to speak, but something behind Link makes me pale.

"Nothing to say for yourself, *Wind Mage*?" Gail snarls.

"No, I believe it's me that has silenced this menace." Shadow steps out of the darkness, arms crossed. "What did you think you were doing, leaving her? And for my goodie brother, no less?" he snarls.

My eyes flash and cheeks flush angrily. I look around quickly and realise something: we're in my woods. "Shit," I mutter, "We're not looking for your girlfriend's pet, are we?"

Link shakes his head. "Just a cover, sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry?" I yell, backing away from everyone else. "How could you do this to me?"

"Well," Link says, "I know that keeping your feelings inside wasn't a very good thing, so I talked to Gail, and with some reluctant agreement on her part, we decided to make you face Dark Link. So, here we are."

I cross my arms and glare. Just, glare.

"This is quite the situation," Gail says, stepping towards Link slightly protectively. As if I'd want that little dirt bag even if I was gay.

"I can't believe this." I snarl, looking from Gail to Link then to Shadow with hatred. "This is overstepping your boundaries, Link. You've gone way past it this time." I pause then add, "This is just stupid; I'm not talking to him."

"You're acting like a child, Vaati." Link points out.

"Oh, but you are," Gail mutters, "Because we, Link and I, are going to leave you to it." And with that, Gail and Link just leave, though I know they won't go far; Link always was an eavesdropper.

I mutter to myself and stand like a child for a few minutes, refusing to talk to this asshole. But eventually, I give in. I sigh heavily and turn to face Shadow.

But before I can get one word out, Shadow yells, "You, are a moron! How could you do that–how could you do that to Shakra!"

"Because she's pregnant with your baby!" I scream back, taking a step towards him. "I can't believe you would betray my trust like that!"

"But you? You're not to blame here? You wouldn't let her come into town!"

"And you wonder why? She was kidnapped and raped, for the goddesses sakes!"

"That doesn't mean it would happen again, idiot!"

I growl. "I wasn't willing to take the chance."

"No," Shadow seems to have calmed down some, "You were willing to take the chance. You just weren't willing to share her. You loved her, but... you weren't willing to share her."

This makes my anger subside a little and I think some. Maybe he's right. Maybe I didn't want to share her. But that doesn't mean that someone could come in and take her from behind my back. I sigh. "We shouldn't be fighting about this, it's stupid. You were my best friend and..." I blink and my mind talks me out of it. In a rush, I say, "But you betrayed my trust and I can't forgive you.

Shadow snorts. "Overactive imagination besting you again? Doesn't that just kill you every time?"

"No," I say thoughtfully, "That isn't what kills me. What kills me is thinking I had a best friend and they lied to me and–"

Shadow cuts me off. "I didn't lie to you, Vaati! I didn't say *anything* to you!"

"Exactly!" I contradict myself. "You should have told me when it happened! Should have said that you and Shakra slept together and that she may or may not be pregnant right now! So no, I can't forgive you."

"Fine." Shadow spits, "But you're not getting her back."

"I don't want her back, Shadow. All I want is... peace."

"Peace?" Shadow can barely contain his laughter. "Vaati, the great Wind Mage, who wanted power over all of Hyrule so bad that he turned Zelda into stone, wants peace!"

"Yes," I say indignantly, staring Shadow down, "I want peace. I want someone who won't think me as someone–the Wind Mage, who turned the Princess to stone. That was another life, a different me. I'm not like that anymore."

"Obviously not," Shadow cackles, "You're around my goodie brother for the gods sakes!" When I say nothing, he smirks and begins to back into the darkness once again. "Good luck finding peace," he murmurs, smirking, "Because it's never going to happen." One more shine of his blood red eyes and he's gone.

Anger courses through my veins; I want to go after him and beat him back into his place, but I don't. I've known Shadow long enough to know without a doubt that that's exactly what he's waiting for and I'm not about to give him that satisfaction.

But I'm mad at Link, too. So mad. He lied to me. And I said he was my friend last week.

So, left with no other options, I storm off in a random direction; only the goddesses know where it will take me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Something happens in this chapter, gasp! Getting closer to the pairing, one more person to boot! This has taken up almost all of my time now, when I should be focusing on my serious fanfiction and my original. Feh. Enjoy;D PS: Some swearing, and I don't own!**

I start to pace. Dark Link's and Vaati's voices have been silenced for about ten minutes, and still no sign of Vaati.

"Li, stop it. I already told you, he's gone his own way. If he wanted to be near us, he would have found us." Gail pesters, trying to calm me down. I must say, it's not helping.

"He's troubled, Gail." I say simply, glancing at her. "We should go look for him."

"No, Li, we shouldn't."

"And why is that?" I question. I know that Gail doesn't like Vaati very much, hell he's annoying to both her and me, I just don't show it because I pity him. This pity was mostly in the beginning, such as when I asked him to come along with me. But it's grown into a friendship, I'd even go so far as to call him my brother in a way. Which is why I can't just let him be pissed off and get himself into trouble.

"Because..." Gail hesitates.

"You can't come up with anything, can you?" I smirk faintly, something I've picked up from Vaati.

Gail lifts her chin stubbornly. "I can, it's just that *he* said he would make my life a living hell should I say it."

I laugh slightly. "Vaati wouldn't do that. He's my friend, and since you're my girlfriend, he's your friend too." I smile at Gail.

Her eyebrows raise and she mutters, "I'm glad you've got your sense straight." Her voice raises, "He's the Wind Mage, Li. He turned Princess Zelda to stone!"

My eyes widen. "What? When? Why haven't I heard of this?"

Gail sighs, her patience wasted. "Not recently, in another life. And in one of your pasts, you sealed him away. For a thousand years at least."

"So? If I'm a different Link, then he's a different Vaati."

"No, he didn't age in his prison. Vaati is over a thousand years old! He's the same; he's still evil!" Gail seems close to hysterics now.

"Gail," I say calmly, "He must be a different person now, he's been nothing but a friend to me. You would do well to learn from him."

Gail shakes her head at me. "They say love blinds us. And I believe love has blinded me."

A terrible feeling begins to form in my stomach. "What are you saying, Gail?"

"I'm saying that you're a different person now, Li. I've been noticing it for a while. You take his side more than mine, and seem to be able to spare a glance at him, even when you're with me. If you weren't straight, I'd say you were in love with him."

"Gail..." I say, thinking. I have been paying more attention to Vaati than to Gail, but that's only because he seems like he needs the attention more.

"No, no more 'Gail', Li. You've changed too much. You're not the same person I fell in love with. And I don't think I can lie to myself anymore and lead you on. I'm sorry." Gail looks away from me.

I shake my head and smile faintly, sadly. "Don't be sorry, Gail. I know you don't like Vaati, and right now more of my attention is toward him. In truth, I'm not used to having you around." I smile sheepishly as Gail looks back up at me. "We've just grown apart, Gail. That's all there is to it..."

"I think I'll be going home. Leal has been dragging me back anyways. I hope to see you again someday, Link... You're still my favourite character." Gail steps to me and kisses the corner of my mouth.

"I'll see you around, Gail..." Though I feel weird for leaving first, I turn and walk into the trees.

It takes a while, a few days actually, before I catch up to Vaati. Silently, I walk up behind him as he's sitting on a tree stump. "Vaati," I murmur, "I..." Pausing, I knit my brows. I'm not sure what to say to him. "Vaati..."

"You don't have to say anything..." Vaati whispers, so low that I can barely even pick it up. "I understand that you'd rather be with your girlfriend than with a fuck up like me."

I sigh softly and place my hand lightly on Vaati's shoulder. "Vai, it's not li–" (A/N: it's said vay, like vein without the n)

"Just leave me me the fuck alone!" Vaati screams, standing and tearing his shoulder from my grip. He turns and glares so fiercely at me that I almost do as he says.

"You've not been sleeping... You don't know what you're saying." I try to reason with him. There's no sense in losing both Gail and him almost at once.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Link!" he snarls, "You lied to me, and I trusted you! Hell, I trusted Shakra, too! Why the fuck do I trust people if they're just going to fuck me over?"

I flinch; I've never heard Vaati swear so much in a rant, not even when he was telling me about Shakra. "Vaati please, I'm so–" but my apology is cut short by a dart hitting me in the neck. My vision blurs and I sway, my breathing shallowing. In a slow blink, I'm on the ground, slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I see is Vaati slumping down near me, equally subdued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I apologise. I could have updated this weeks ago. But I neglected to. Well, the other chapter that is. So to make up for it, here, have two! This one is pretty good, if I do say so myself. :D Without further ado...**

I groan and sit up, rubbing the back of my neck. "What the hell..." I utter hoarsely, looking around me blearily. I spot Vaati across the room, huddled in a corner. "Va... Vaati? Are you alright?"

Vaati shifts his weight slightly and looks at me through a curtain of his hair. Even in the dim lighting I can see the hatred and pain in his eyes. Wait, pain? I slowly stand and stagger over to him. Dropping to my knees beside the Mage, I clearly see blood covering his usual purple tunic and robe.

"What happened to you?" I ask him, reaching out my fingers to inspect him.

Vaati shrinks away from my touch and hisses at me. He actually *hisses* at me. "Vai, though I may have lied to you, know that I wouldn't hurt you. I still call you my friend, if you will have me."

Vaati's cracked lips open and he utters, "Just don't touch me."

I nod and respect that, though I can't help but feel a little stung. "I just want to help you, Vaati."

Vaati nods once and closes his eyes. He whispers again, "Just don't touch me..."

"What can I do to gain your forgiveness, Vaati?" I can barely resist the urge to brush Vaati's hair from his face; I don't like not being able to see his eyes when I talk to him.

A sadistic smile overcomes Vaati's lips as his eyes open again. "You can kill me, Link..."

I knit my brows and almost fall backward. "What? No!" I nearly yell.

Vaati flinches and utters, "Do you want to know *why* I won't let you touch me?"

I nod, dreading his response.

"Because every time I move, or touch something, my whole body burns with fire." Vaati attempts to blow his bangs from his eyes, but fails and closes his eyes tightly.

Ever so gently, I move them from his vision and look at him. He opens his eyes and peers back at me. "Vai, You're, a Mage... Can't you just, remove the hex?"

Vaati shakes his head slowly, eyes wide. "I've tried..." He swallows. "So you know?"

"Yes," I say, moving to sit cross legged facing him.

"And still you're trying to help me?" Vaati's eyes dart away from mine.

I smile at him. "Yes, because it's what friends do. And you're my friend, Vai..."

"There you go again, calling me something weird." Vaati says sharply, though I can see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

I shrug. "It's just something I've picked up from Gail..."

And so the smile slips. "I'm keeping you from her, aren't I?" Vaati frowns. "You shouldn't have searched for me. I'm sure she told you what I am."

"You aren't keeping me from her, Vai... We, let each other go." Somehow, saying it gives it a little bit more closure.

Vaati eyes me warily. "I don't believe you..."

"We've gone our separate ways, Vai." I shake my head. "But that's not important right now. You can't move, so I need to find a way out of here."

"Think you can manage that, hero?" Vaati asks, smirking through his pain.

"I think I can take care of both you and me." I say, standing and turning away from Vaati. I begin to walk to the other side of our prison, but as I do, a door opens and two people walk in.

"Link, good, you're awake. We wanted to let you rest in a bed, but the monster killed three of my guards so the rest of them were too cowardly to come in here. That is, until our Sheikah discovered a way to subdue it."

I recognise the voice; it's Princess Zelda. "Highness!" I exclaim, "What are we doing here?"

"Trying to capture the Wind Mage, but you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am sorry about that, darling." Zelda refers to my pet name, which I've detested since we were children, but I've never been brave enough to tell her. She is the princess, after all. "So if you'll come with me, I can get you away from this thing."

"This... thing?" I realise they're talking about Vaati. "Whoah, wait a second. You–a Sheikah did this to him?"

I can see shadows move as Zelda smiles smugly. "Yes, aren't you pleased? We found a way to subdue magic. Just keep them from moving!"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. Not at all. You would do this to a human being, Princess?"

Princess Zelda laughs, the tinkling of a bell. "A human being? Of course not! That thing on the ground isn't a human, darling, it's a monster!"

I take a step back; away from Zelda and towards Vaati. "No he's not. He has feelings, Princess, and you're hurting him! I won't allow this!"

Once again Zelda laughs softly. "You must be under the thing's influence, darling. I'm sure once you're out of its sight, it can't keep the sorcery up."

"Stop calling him an it! Vaati isn't enchanting me, Princess!" *In the normal way...* I think. I knit my brows and shake my head. Where did that come from?

Zelda frowns thoughtfully. "Yes he is. Come now, let's leave this cell and get out of the musty, blood filled air."

"It smells like blood in here because you're torturing him!" I gesture wildly to Vaati.

"I don't want to have to knock you out again, darling." Zelda says, he voice taking on a steely tone. I forgot how forceful she could be.

Behind me, I barely hear Vaati whisper, "If she calls you darling one more time..."

I smile faintly, but it drops as Zelda flicks her fingers. I hear Vaati jerk behind me and a pained whimper escape his lips. I turn and see him writhing on the ground, tears rolling down his checks. "V-Vaati!" I slide to my knees beside him. Afraid to touch him, I just hover my fingers over his skin and clothing. I turn my head to look at Zelda. "Stop this! Stop whatever you're doing to him! Zelda, stop!"

Zelda sighs and drops her fingers. "Don't call me informally, Link."

I ignore her and turn back to Vaati. He's limp on the floor, breathing heavily. "Oh Vai..." I whisper, grimacing.

"There. Now come with me, Link." Zelda says, and I know she's enchanting me now. I look into Vaati's eyes and say with them, *I'll be back for you.* Or at least I hope I do.

I stand and face Zelda. "Of course, Highness." I say sombrely, and leave with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Woooooh! Spring break is next week and I'm leaving, so I won't be uploading that week most likely. (Unless I take lappy with me, but doubt it.) So I'll probably upload a little more than usual. R&R, do not own.  
>Also, I changed the rating, just to let you know. :D <strong>

Pain. Pain is everywhere after what that bitch and her dogs did to me. And Link! How could he leave me like this? I'm, goddesses forbid I say it, at my most vulnerable. I can't move, can't defend myself! In no way is this fair.

Four more days of this unbearable pain. Torture day in and day out by Zelda's guards. They force me to walk to my own cell afterwards, and beat me within an inch of my life. If Link came back now I doubt he'd recognise me.

All I've gotten to eat are some crumbs and dirty water. My sanity is escaping me and I want to just bash my head into the wall. But to both move myself and hit the wall would be excruciatingly painful, so I don't.

So all I can do after they're through torturing me is lie here in agony, listening to the rats and trying to not go insane.

It's night now, and I see moonlight shining through my single little window, all the way up against the ceiling. The sound of jingling keys startles me and I ready myself for another dousing of pain, but instead of gruff curses and insults, quiet padding makes its way to my ears. Someone kneels down beside me and I don't bother opening my eyes.

"No insults today, hm?" I ask lowly, "Have you upped my torture to both day and night now?"

But instead of the kick I was expecting, there comes a whisper at my ear, "I told you I would take care of you. I'm not backing down on that, so it's high time we were out of here."

I swallow any insults that come to mind when Link's voice echoes in my mind. *I can use him to get out of here and then I can ditch him.* I nod carefully, still not opening my eyes. "Why help me?" I rasp, "You have your freedom, your princess, and your enemy all at once. What more could you ask for?"

"My friend back, Vai, all I want is my friend back." Link sighs, warm air trickling through my disheveled hair, "You were never my enemy, Vai... Please let me help you."

I nod again. "But how to move me without touching me?"

Link's fingers graze over my own, where I so carelessly set them when I collapsed on my thin mattress. He tugs on one gently, and while I expect to feel pain, all I feel is the warmth of Link's palm, the scrape of his nails. He wraps his fingers around my wrist and that *does* hurt. But only from the bonds they put me in. I inhale sharply and Link loosens his grasp. "By touching you, Vai... I don't know how, but I convinced Zelda tell me how to release the spell." I hear the smile in his voice, "I think she was drunk."

Still set on using Link, I only just smile, and keep my eyes closed.

"I've got to get you out of here before she finds out you've gone." Link runs his fingers up my arm, as though an unconscious breeze has come over him. I sigh, missing the wind. It's been too long since I've felt its power.

I open my eyes and set them upon Link's cerulean pair. "Help me up, would you? And don't you *dare* coddle me, Link."

I slowly lift my arm for Link to grasp, and he stands. He takes my hand and pulls me up, much to my pleasure ignoring my hisses of pain.

"We're going to get out of here," Link whispers in my ear as he pulls my arm around his shoulders and slips his own around my waist. I try to step, but my legs won't hold me anymore and I nearly collapse. Link grips my waist tightly to keep me up and pain shoots up my torso, causing me to cry out in pain. "Shh, sh..." Link murmurs. He's being incredibly... gentle.

"I thought I told you not to coddle me." I utter, pain lacing into my voice.

"If I weren't to "coddle" you as you say, I'd be causing you more pain." Link takes a step, forcing me to step with him. Though it doesn't hurt as much this time, and I don't collapse, my breath still hisses when I exhale.

"Just hold on, Vai." Link whispers sternly, starting to walk slowly. I'm forced to walk with him, gritting my teeth to keep myself quiet.

It takes a while, and two flights of stairs, before we're actually out of the castle, but it's worth it to feel a breeze on my face, to smell the open air.

In my relief, I start to cry. Link mistakes this for pain and says, "We're almost there, just a little farther."

I nod, even more relieved. My vision is starting to fade by the time we get to camp, and I can no longer have feeling in my legs. Link helps me down on a pallet next to the fire and I lay down, closing my eyes.

"You can't sleep yet, Vai," Link murmurs, sitting cross legged next to me.

I crack my eyes open and glare at him. "Just drink some of this." he orders. I don't lessen my glare and Link adds hastily, "Please."

I sigh and sit up on my elbows slightly, wincing. I force out, my voice hoarser than I'd like, "Fine, give it." I raise the skein to my lips and the sweet taste of water touches my tongue. I almost cry out in surprise at the cleanliness of it and, to my embarrassment, start to choke. I cough loudly and it hurts both my chest and throat. When it subsides, I simply collapse back onto the soft pallet out of pure exhaustion.

Link's face appears above mine, from the side, and he murmurs, "Sorry it's only water... In my haste I neglected to bring red potion. I can go ge–"

I grab his sleeve quickly and interrupt, "N-no. Stay... Stay with me, Link." I blush and add, "Please," at the end.

Link smiles kindly and lays down beside me. "As long as you don't die before I can bandage you up."

I nod shortly but say, "No promises," before closing my eyes. Almost instantly, I fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spring break is over, darn, but I have until Monday (its Saturday in half an hour), and Sunday is Easter! I say things like you care, hah. Anyways, this chapter is a little torturous, so just a warning. Close to the pairing! Then it gets really graphic...Anyway, I do not own LoZ; enjoy!**

_The guards gouge at my sides with their tipped whips, pulling off little pieces of skin as they yank them back. I can't hold back a shriek, and I twist in my bonds, causing them to scrape at my already blistered and bleeding wrists. I claw at the chain holding me up automatically, chipping and tearing at my nails, causing more blood._

_I can feel an unnatural amount of blood running down my back and it bothers me, so I squirm, trying to relieve the feeling. It only causes the guards to whip again, this time thankfully with normal whips._

_One of them steps up to me and whispers gutturally in my ear, "Had enough, Wind Mage?"_

_To my disgust, I find myself nodding, and the guard laughs loudly in my sensitive ear, making it ring. "Well we've been ordered to torture you until you're dead. It might take a while, but we wanna play."_

_My eyes widen in horror as I realise what he means, and he spins me around and painfully smashes his lips onto mine. The guard forces my mouth open with a strong tongue and out of instinct, I bite it. Just to get him away from me. The guard recoils, but slaps me hard with a hand, the other holding his mouth. I hear the laughter of the other guard as he says, "Do that again and I'll rip your teeth out. One, by, one."_

_I fake whimper, all my pain forgotten in being terrified, and snarl, "Get the fuck out of my face."_

_Used to my words, the guard just takes his hand and grabs my chin, digging his nails into my cheek. Blood starts to trickle from the new wound. "You're my bitch, and when I say shut up, you shut up."_

_"You never told me to shut up." I snarl through gritted teeth._

_The guard gets straight into my face and screams, "Shut up!" The sheer velocity of it nearly deafens me._

_After a few minutes of gripping my jaw, he seems to calm down. He releases me, but instead takes an immediate interest in my hair. "Such lovely hair." He smirks as my eyes widen. "You like your hair?" I give no response. The guard's lips curl into a menacing smile. "Then it's gotta go." At first I think he'll get a knife and cut it off, but he just grabs a chunk and yanks hard on it, ripping it from my scalp and making me shriek again. Twice more he pulls out my hair, when he realises he's not getting anywhere very soon. So he asks his partner for a knife. I see the handoff of a skinning knife and realise something myself. He's going to cut off my scalp. But no, the guard just goes to town on my hair, chopping it from an inch away from my scalp to my actual scalp, cutting me some. I try to keep as still as I can so he doesn't cut me as much. Tears roll down my cheeks silently as I heave for breath; my beautiful lavender hair is gone. It's all gone!_

_Once the guard is finished, he takes a step back and admires his work. He holds up a lock of my hair, barely lavender now because of my red blood, for me to see. "Now for some real fun." The guard grins demonically and drops the hair, reaching down to undo his belt. My breath quickens and I begin to frantically try to break free. This isn't happening to me! The guard's pants drop and my eyes somehow find themselves glancing quickly down. I almost laugh through my panic. At least he's small, hopefully it won't hurt as much. It's sad that I can find humour in this situation still, when the last shred of my decency and pride is being stripped away. I wish that Link had taken up my opportunity to kill me, now. _He's not coming back for me_, I think._

_But my thoughts are interrupted by the other guard whipping me across the back again with the tips, and I scream loudly again. _Please, the goddess have mercy on me_, I plead._

_"It's been so long since I've felt a woman's touch. You're so close to a girl that I a'pose you'll do."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry! Been forever! Oh well, enjoy! Sorry 'bout that, also, getting close guise! ;D**

I scream and jerk up under my blankets, scrambling to my feet and backing into a tree to unconsciously protect my ass and my dignity. Bark scrapes at my torn and whipped back and I cry out again, losing my footing and sliding down to the ground. Everything about me hurts: my back, my arms, my ribs, my face, but mostly my scalp and my ass. Not able to contain it any longer, I curl up into a ball, arms around my legs, cheek against my knee, and break into tears. I don't bother to keep quiet, I'm sure that Link woke from my shrill scream, and if not, he won't wake now.

Loud sobs erupt from my chest as I claw with broken nails at my legs to try and get myself to stop. At some point, Link whispers, "Vai... Vai shh." I think he's asleep still.

I bite my lip to try and be quieter, but after a few moments I can't hold it any longer and I sob again, coughing slightly.

"Vai.." Link grumbles in his sleep, "Shut up..." I hear a slight rustling and Link exclaims softly, "Oh my goddess, V-Vaati!" He rushes over to me and silently pulls me into his arms. Too exhausted to care, and still sobbing, I crawl into his lap like a cat and clutch at his undershirt, face pressed against his chest, crying. Link shushes me softly and rocks me gently, and soon enough hiccups start to overbear my sobs. I gasp for breath and utter, "I'm, s-sorry..."

Link whispers, "Never, Vai... I can't imagine what happened to you, you're fine, it's fine..."

I lean my forehead on Link's chest to get more air and whisper, "I hurt e-everywhere... There isn't a part on my body they didn't hurt and violate." My breath starts to calm down and I close my eyes.

Link rests his cheek on the top of my head and whispers, "I'm going to help you, Vai... I won't leave you again. But first..." I feel Link's cheek stretch as he smiles. "Something needs to be done with your hair."

Involuntarily, I remember what the guard did with my hair and start to sob again, clenching Link's tunic in my fists.

Link lifts his head and says frantically–his voice cracking some–"S-sorry! Vai, I'm so sorry! Shh...sh, Vai..." I feel a wet drop on my bare scalp and calm down, if not for me then for Link. I look up at him with red, puffy eyes and utter, "Why're you crying..."

Link smiles slightly and sniffs. "It hurts me to see you in pain. Is that.. okay?"

I nod and release my death grip with one hand, reaching up to brush Link's cheek with the backs of my knuckles, smearing some blood. "It's okay... Just don't make it a h-*hic*-abit." I blush in embarrassment and Link smiles. I smile also, and start to laugh ever so slightly. Link catches it and soon enough we're both laughing over almost nothing.

When we calm down, I rest my cheek on Link's chest for support and all of a sudden all my pain comes back. I shift uncomfortably and Link says, "I need to clean your wounds and bandage you."

I nod and slowly and painfully uncurl, laying on my stomach on my pallet. It's the least painful way to lay, and it gives Link access to my back, the worst of my torturing–other than the other violations.

I hear the rag my tunic turned into being ripped, and Link peels it away from my bloodstained back. He inhales sharply as he sees how cut up it is and whistles lowly. "I'm going to have to have a "talk" with Zelda next time I see her. I'm so sorry, Vai... I shouldn't have taken so long."

I shrug faintly and a stray tear slips across my nose. *No, you shouldn't have,* I think to myself. Although I can tell Link is doing his best to be gentle, I flinch and whimper every time he touches a particularly bad spot.

Link whispers comforting words to me the entire time, and when I think he may be finished, he starts singing softly, "Come with me, take my hand, I will make you understand... With your very eye, you'll see it is I... Am the one, standing tall, mimicking a waterfall... I am the song, of storms..."

My eyes start to drift closed as Link continues to hum the soothing melody, and soon enough, I'm falling asleep, while Link tends to my wounds.

When I wake, it's morning. Like normal, I pull my knees up and stretch, much like a cat. Pain shoots up my back and through my arms, making them tremble. I open my eyes and sit up; thankfully I'm wearing pants. I look down at my hands and every one of my fingers is wrapped in bandages, from knuckle to nail. I inhale deeply, but find I'm restricted by bindings on my chest as well. Too afraid to feel for my hair, I take a peek at my feet and sigh. Bandaged as well. I look around the camp for Link and hear a rustling in the forest to my right. Blind fear overtakes me and I scrabble away, back against a tree again. Wide eyes stare at the spot and Link walks out adjusting his hat. I almost laugh in relief.

"What–why are you over there?" he asks, stepping to me.

I utter, "Didn't know who you were," embarrassed. Link smiles slightly and crouches in front of me.

"I'm sorry," he says. Link looks me over and adds, "You're pretty wrapped up... I bet you could pass as a Gibdo."

I can tell Link is trying for humour, and it works a little bit. "Just give me a mask." I smile some.

Link smiles also, and his gaze slides up my face to my hair. "Is it awful?" I ask. When he doesn't respond, I moan, "It's awful!"

Link shakes his head and shushes softly. "It doesn't, Vai, just a little jagged. Nothing a knife can't fix." Link smiles again at me.

I sigh and nod. "Just get it over with..."

Link nods also and pulls out a short, straight knife. "I'll cut it as long as I can, Vai..."

I shrug and close my eyes to the sound of slicing. after a while, it stops. "Alright, I'm done," Link says.

I open my eyes slightly and look at Link. He smiles faintly at me and says, "It looks good."

I shake my head. "It's short."

"Come and look," Link stands and holds out his hand for me to grasp. I do, lightly, and pull myself up, groaning. I lift my hands to my hair and feel it. This is going to be bad. Link leads me to a pool of water on a pedestal and I lean over it, dreading what I'll see.

My hair is short, and missing in a few places where the guard tore it out. I gingerly touch one of those places and wince; it's tender. "My hair," I whisper. At its longest it's only about three inches long, and my bangs are cut off completely. I stand straight and utter, "It's hideous," disgusted with myself.

"Vaati," Link says sternly, turning my gently to face him, "Your hair will grow back. Be glad you're alive."

I scrunch up my face and spit, "I wish I wasn't."

"Why, Vai? You're alive... You'll heal."

"Only on the outside." I turn from Link and step into Link's tent. When he starts to follow me I snap, "Leave me alone."

I see Link's face fall before I let the flap close me into the tent; and everything else out.

For hours I work on healing myself, starting at my fingers–which take the least amount of energy–to finally my back. This takes the most of my energy, and I'm nearly passing out by the end of it. I try to stand to go back out to Link, but get woozy and fall over, knocking down a table with me.

"Vaati?" I hear, muffled, before my sight blurs and blackens.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehe, I'm a failure. Sorry. Here. Short, but whatever. I'll upload another sooner rather than later.**

I'm in darkness, floating. Someone is calling out to me, softly, as in a dream, and I reach for them. But I miss, grabbing only air and mist. The voice fades and so do I, mixing back with with swirling fog.

Time passes and the voice comes again, more insistently this time, almost nagging me. Again I reach for it and this time it receives me. As soon as I grab onto it though, the voice slips from my fingers and my mind, leaving me in turmoil.

This time it seems like the voice is trying to reach towards me instead of me to it, and I recognise the voice. But whom? It's not Shakra, not by a long shot. I can tell it's male, but it's abnormally high, like maybe it's upset or worried about something. I wonder why they would be upset, and look down at my suddenly formed hands. I almost cry out in alarm; both my hands are covered in slick, red blood. A dagger is in my right hand, blood on it as well. I drop the dagger in surprise and horror, and look around me to find another person with me. A scene unfolds.

I'm in a building, no, a tent. The same tent I walked into not too long ago. Or was it longer than I thought? I can't tell time anymore. There was someone with me, but I don't recall right now who that was.

I look around me and it seems that there used to be a bedroll somewhere, because the mattress has been thrown across the small space. I kneel down to both wipe off my hands and see what's under the lumpy blankets, and when I do, I jerk back and gasp.

Link's body is crumpled up underneath thrown blankets, covered in blood. My eyes start to tear up in recognition: I have Link's blood on my hands. Literally. I take a deep breath and clean my hands as much as I can of the cooling lifeblood and gently prod Link.

He doesn't move, doesn't make a sound, so I grit my teeth and beg myself to not panic. I move Link slightly so I can reach his neck and find that his temperature is already falling. Something's wrong. I check Link's pulse and can't find one, so I pull him into my arms, tears now dripping from the end of my nose.

I know that I was the one to kill Link. I, the Wind Mage, killed the blessed, innocent Hero of Time. Figures, some people would say, but I'm just devastated. Link shifts in my arms, which alarms me, and I startle, looking down.

Link whispers something, my name, and it reminds me of the voice in the darkness. Link was the one calling for me! I whisper softly back, "Yes? Link, I'm here..."

Link whispers again, his voice slowly crescendoing, "Vaati... Vai you're dreaming... It's time to..." he pauses, and then looks straight at me with white eyes and screams, "wake up!"

I jerk back and close my eyes briefly, then yell, "Link!" as I sit straight upright.

"Vaati! You're awake!" someone–Link–near me exclaims, rushing to kneel beside me.

I look over at him in horror and yelp again, "Link!" before looking down at my hands.

I breathe a sigh of relief; they're clean and free of any blood. "I-I killed you!"

Link's hands curl into fists on his thighs, scrunching up the fabric in his fingers. "You've been asleep for two days! I thought you had killed *yourself*! You scared me half to death, passing out like that! Don't you ever do that again, hear me?"

I don't reply, just pause in my heaving breaths long enough to look at Link in bewilderment.

"What?" Link snaps.

"I... You were *worried* about me?" I ask softly, looking down to pick at my fingernails.

I see Link nod vehemently out of the corner of my eye as he says sharply, "You used too much magic, Vaati, and you passed out. I was afraid you'd never waken."

My confusion only grows as I parrot, "Afraid?" I hang my head more, blinking back tears.

I hear Link sigh, and his tunic rustles as he wraps his arms around me in an awkward, one-sided hug. "Of course I was, Vai," Link says softly in my ear, "I worried that you had stayed true to your word in wishing to be dead..."

I try to swallow the lump that's formed in my throat and hug Link back tightly. "I'm, I'm sorry I said that to you, Link. I'm sorry I made you afraid and mad at me... I'm sorry I worried you."

Link increases his grip on me and whispers back, "I'm sorry for not being there for you..."

I start to tremble slightly and that only makes me mad at myself; here I am, Wind Mage, crying. In the comfort of the Hero of Time, no less. A tear escapes my constant control and I lose it. With the grief of what was done to me in Zelda's castle, losing my hair, and dreaming about murdering Link, I crumble, unable to hold in my tears. All I want is comfort, and Link is offering that, so I take it.

I lean on Link heavily and we start to slip, so Link lets us. We fall sideways in the other's arms onto my bedroll and I bury my face into Link's shoulder fabric and cry, while Link hushes me softly.

After a while my tears pass and dry up, and I shift slightly to get more comfortable; hey, Link is warm. Link starts to retract, so I hold tighter, whispering shakily, "Stay with me for a little longer..."

Link nods faintly and we situate ourselves to be more comfortable; side by side with our arms intertwined and my head slightly on Link's shoulder, nose nestled against his ear.

I sniff and utter, "Thank you for worrying..."

"I always worry about you, Vai, remember that." Link whispers back before I once again drift off to sleep, this time with no dreams at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**FINALLY GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF GUISE. I'M SO SORRY I'M A FAILURE. Enjoi:3 3 u 5ever. Also, these last six chapters are unedited because I'm lazy. So, as you should all know, asterisks (*) are italics.**

The morning. I crack my eyes open in the morning light only to see Link sleeping peacefully beside me, his face close to mine.

I kiss his cheek and whisper, "Wake up, Hero, it's morning..."

Link groans and mumbles, "Not yet..."

I'm feeling gutsy, so I nip Link's earlobe. He inhales sharply and his eyes fly open, staring at me. "Vai!"

I snicker and lean back to look at him. "Morning, Hero." I say simply, snuggling into Link's arms.

Link doesn't push me away, which is good, and instead says, "You're cold, Vaati, are you all right?"

I nod, nuzzling Link's neck. "I always am, don't worry." I pause and add, "I don't want to get up..."

Link nods silently, holding me closer.

"Thank you for last night..." I blush a faint purple. "It really helped..."

I hear the smile in Link's voice as he says, "You're welcome, Vai, it was nothing, really."

I look up at Link, and our noses almost touched, our lips inches from each other. "No, it was everything, it meant a lot to me." I blush more and look away, embarrassed.

Link smiles more and gently disentangles himself from me, standing. He holds out his hand for me and I grab it, hoisting myself up in front of him. "We should get going," he says softly, "We've been here too long. Zelda's guards could find us anytime."

I nod, although sighing, and start gathering our stuff. Link does the same and within a half an hour or so we're ready to go.

"We need to get some food soon," I mumble a bit into our walk, "So hungry..."

Link laughs and looks over at me. "Food?"

I nod. "Yeah? Don't you eat?"

Link shrugs offhandedly. "Only sometimes. I don't usually have time to eat, what with saving the whole of Hyrule and all."

I laugh and bump his shoulder with my own. "Well those of us who *didn't* save Hyrule still have somewhat regular eating schedules."

"So that would be... You and... You?" Link looks at me, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes that would be me!" I yell, putting my arm around Link's neck and pulling him down into a headlock.

"Agh! Vaati!" Link exclaims, tripping and falling to his knees. I release Link quickly, but not quickly enough. My arm presses on his throat and he gags and coughs, an awful sound that scares me.

"Hey, L-Link?" I kneel beside him, placing my hand on his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." My brow creases and breaths shallow slightly.

When Link just continues coughing, I start to worry. "Link? Hey, Kid, come on... You've gotta breathe..." I lean over near to Link and get a look at his face. "Oh goddesses! L-Link!"

Link's face is turning white and his eyes are shut tightly. I swallow hard and scoot over so I'm in front of him, placing my hands on either of his cheeks. "Breathe," I murmur soothingly, biting my lip some.

But Link just keeps coughing and I am at a loss of what to do, so I place one of my hands on the back of Link's neck and rub gently. This seems to do the trick, because Link's coughs settle down and he's left gasping for breath. "Are, are you okay now?"

Link looks up at me and I wince at his hard stare. "I–I'm so sorry, Link... I didn't mean–"

"Shush." Link grates out, calming his breath. He grabs my shoulder near my neck and smiles weakly at me. "It's not your fault, Vai. Stop apologising."

"But I–" I sputter, dropping my hand from Link's cheek.

"Let's just go, okay?" Link stands, using my shoulder for support, and my hand slips from his neck.

"Yeah..." I mumble, standing as well.

Link and I walk in silence for a while, and I take the time to think. I've been seeing Link in a new light for a while now, since he came back to save me. I know I was planning on leaving him, but I can't seem to make myself. I've gotten... close to him. Closer than is deemed *proper* for a female and male, so I can only assume it's improper for two males. It might actually be better if I left him, but that would hurt me too much. I'm not sure if it would bother Link, probably not. But it would hurt me. I've also found that I actually enjoy hearing him laugh. Oh goddesses, do I *like* Link? I shake my head and frown, not paying attention in my brooding to Link's foot come out and trip me. But somehow the goddesses don't completely hate me, for our feet get tangled and Link topples down with me.

There's an awkward moment of silence as we just stare at each other lying on the ground.

"I told you it wasn't your fault, okay?" Link says, pulling himself closer to me and putting his hands on either side of my head so that his body is beside mine, his chest hovering over my chest.

*What's he doing?* I think. "I know." I voice.

"Then why don't you believe me?" Link whispers. He draws his head closer to mine until his mouth also is on mine. *He's kissing me; what the hell?* I think, yet I find that I'm kissing him back.

We start pressing harder against each other, Link's lithe fingers clutching at my tunic and mine likewise on his, until an unconscious click goes off in both of our minds. We let each other go, get up off the ground, and all of a sudden take a keen interest in the looks of our feet.

*I knew he was gay. I totally called it the first night!* I finally look up at him. "This never happened." I say, accidentally sharply, trying to forget the thoughts I had just thought about Link.

Link nods bashfully–almost embarrassingly–and the queerest feeling about that kiss comes to me: I think I actually enjoyed it.

I look away from Link and start to walk in the direction we were going. The kiss just made this a whole lot more awkward.

"Your lips are really soft.." I hear Link whisper. I turn around to see his fingers against his lips. Link sees me and his eyes widen at my expression. "S- I'm- s-sorry..." he stutters.

I blink and wipe the horrified expression off my face. *He looks really upset..* I think. I sort of feel bad for him, actually. "No," I murmur, still feeling the after effects of Link's body against mine, "Don't, don't be." I pause.

As I do, Link gets in a word: "Vaati,"

I shake my head. "Nothing is changed between us, Link."

He again nods, still looking like an innocent child who's being punished. "It won't happen again..."

"Right." I hope I sound confident, because I sure don't feel it. In truth, all I want to do is jump the adorable boy and see what makes him squeal. But that's not like me; I had Shakra, I'm not gay. But then, Link had Gail, and they seemed happy too. What is going on anymore? Because I sure don't know. This isn't like me, and I'm sure as hell it's not like Link, either. "Let's just get going, hm?"

When I look at Link again, he's somehow hidden the hurt on his face and nods again. "Sounds good."

I start walking again and can now hear Link's footfalls behind me. This just got a hell of a lot more complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Super duper short, super duper shitty. Filler chapter. Ugh. I might just upload two chapters today to keep you all interested D: The next chapter will be better, promise (I think, at least).**

A few days pass and everything is seemingly back to normal. Link and I are still technically running from Zelda and, although I can't forget the kiss we shared, nothing else happens. Which means Link *has* forgotten. Right?

We're stuck in the rain, beneath an old tree by evening, and I can't help but recall what happened when it started misting after lunch. "Great," I had muttered, "It's going to rain on us."

Ever the optimist, Link replied, "No it won't, don't worry so much, Vai! It'll clear up by suppertime, just watch."

Now it's raining, no pouring, on us, and I look over at a partially drenched Link. "What say you now, hero?"

Link simply sticks his tongue out at me and shivers more.

*Don't stick it out unless you're planning on using it.* I think vaguely. I glance over at Link and wonder if...–no. I'm not going there. At all. It's probably just me still thinking of our lips touching anyway.

Link looks over at me and sees my blush, and he blushes as well. "What?" he questions softly through the rain.

"Nothing," I reply sharply, "We need to get our tent set up before this gets any worse."

"Oh it won't g–"

"I'd rather you not finish that sentence, Link." I cut him off.

He nods and slips his pack from his shoulders, and I see him looking at me while he does so.

*Is he checking me out?* I wonder, looking down at my damp tunic and now dark orange trousers.

I sigh and hold up the water from raining on us long enough to allow Link to set us up a tent.

Once that's done, Link and I hurry inside before I release the magic.

"Why haven't you done that this whole time?" Link asks, looking like an angry cat.

I mock hiss at him and reply offhandedly, "It takes up too much magic and energy."

Link sighs and shakes his hair out, causing his hat to fly from his head. Lush blonde hair, darkened to the point of brown from the rain, flings everywhere, scattering water as well.

I cover my face with my arms and snap, "Watch it, hero boy."

Link stops and looks at me through a curtain of hair and grins. "Now you're wet too!"

I scowl and say, "I already was!" I pull my tunic over my head and scratch my head where hair is returning. I then set up a bedroll on the driest part of the ground and flop down on it, hands stacked behind my head.

I glance over at Link, bare chested and setting up his own bed, and ask, "Hand me a blanket?" He hands me one and I take it gratefully, turning onto my side, facing Link.

Vaguely in the back of my mind, I check Link out. Flat stomach, semblance of abs, and a tight, leanly muscled chest. There's practically no body fat on him; Link is slight and actually kind of sexy.

I hear faint thunder in the background as I drift off to sleep to these thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel awful. I've had this finished for forever now, and haven't uploaded in forever. I kind of went on a hiatus regarding relationship stuff, so I'll upload three chapters this time. Thank you for being patient! *bows***

It is said that lightning predecesses thunder, and that's what happens tonight. I'm woken by the latter, thunder, a flash of lightning, then a quiet, short whimper.

That wasn't me, was it? I open my eyes and glance across the tent. Oh great, it's Link. Once again, like the first night we met, he's keeping me up. But this time, Link is awake.

"Link," I whisper, "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" My lips start to upturn when he replies,

"Don't laugh, Vai..." Link peeks at me through his hair, lips pursed in a frown.

"I wasn't going to laugh." I lean up on my elbows and ask, summoning a dim ball of light, "What would you like me to do?"

Link groans and stares at me. "You're Mage of the Wind, make it stop."

I snort and reply, "Yeah right. I have barely enough magic energy to keep this tent from blowing all over the place. You take care of it, hero." I say this slightly snidely, but to try and keep Link's mind off of the storm.

"You know I can't do anything! And stop calling me that!" Link practically yells over the howling winds.

"Calling you what?" I ask innocently.

"He–" A clap of thunder interrupts Link and he squeaks, jumping a foot into the air it seems.

I sigh and look down at the space between Link and I. "I suppose... it wouldn't hurt if you scooted over and slept next to me."

Link hesitates faintly and I know he's remembering the kiss we shared as much as I am, but a flash of lightning makes up his mind immediately and his bedroll moves faster than King Zora's butt over close to mine.

I swallow faintly and look over at Link, curled up beside me. Another clap of thunder sounds and Link jumps, yipping again.

I sigh and open my arms; I suppose it's time for me to comfort him the way he did with me, return the favour in a way. Link takes one look at me and scoots closer, finding his way against my side.

Link presses his nose against my neck and this time I yelp, jerking away slightly. "Your nose is freezing!"

Link chuckles slightly–or is that a giggle?–and softly apologises. I shrug slightly and move back against him. My arms rest comfortably around the slimmer teen and I instinctively draw him closer to me.

Another flash of lightning has Link huddled against me and my nose rests on his forehead gently. Link's knees are pressing into my stomach uncomfortably, but right now I couldn't care less. If he smells like honey, I wonder if he tastes like it too. "What made you afraid of storms?" I ask, to get Link's mind off of it.

Link shrugs and tilts his head to look up at me. "I just always have been, I suppose."

I have to steady my breath for some reason, Link being so close to me, and I just hum a response. We're silent for a moment before the gravity of our gazes draws us closer together. I'm hesitant–and afraid–but somehow our lips end up on each other's again, softly pressing together.

I know it's wrong, and somehow I want to pull away, but I can't. I've craved this attention–Link's body once again near mine–for so long that I can't stop myself.

The kiss stays gentle, and I pull away, opening my eyes and peering down at the blonde in my arms. I swallow and utter, "I'm sor–"

But Link doesn't let me finish, tilting up and catching my lips again. "Oh no you don't," he whispers against my lips, and I shiver slightly.

I lightly test the waters so to speak, and run the tip of my tongue across Link's lower lip, silently pleading for entrance. Link's lips part in a sigh and my tongue sweeps its way inside hesitantly.

I feel Link soundlessly moan when my tongue touches his and I touch the tip of mine to his taste buds, tasting Link's honey flavour.

Link and I battle for dominance a little bit, but in the end he submits to me. I smirk faintly and whisper, my tongue flicking Link's lips, "That's right."

Link smiles and grabs at the blanket between us, pulling it from me and wrapping it around both of us. "This isn't over yet," Link whispers back, his arms around my shoulders.

I smirk more and pull my head away from Link's, running my fingertips over his bare chest. My lips take over and I tilt my head to nuzzle against Link's neck and shoulder joint. My lips caress Link's skin and I nip lightly a few times, leaving a love bite, marking him as mine.

Link gasps faintly, his head tilting back. I can only imagine his eyes are closed. I look up at him and confirm my theory; also biting his lip faintly. I lean up and kiss his lower lip faintly, whispering, "I see you're enjoying yourself..."

Link leans into my touch, trying to remain in contact for as long as possible. He nods and utters back, fingers nestled in my hair, "Though I know I shouldn't be..."

I nuzzle Link's earlobe and whisper, "If you want me to stop–"

"No! N-no..." Link stutters, swallowing and licking his lips. "I don't care if this is wrong."

"It's only wrong if you make it, hero..." I whisper, clacking my teeth together in Link's ear, my sharp canines grazing his soft neck.

Link weaves his fingers through my hair and makes a fist, dragging my head backwards in response. He then runs his nose–cold nose–up my neck, kissing flesh every so often. I shiver and grasp Link's elbow tightly, putting myself completely at his mercy. Link grabs my hand and brings it to his chest. His heart is racing and I smirk. *I excite him,* I think vaguely. He then takes my hand and slides it farther down. He suddenly stops and blushes, meeting my stare. My hand starts to tremble; I know what he wants me to do, but I hesitate. I ask him, "Do, do you want me to?" Link's eyes flicker and he grabs my hand again.

I watch my hand run down his torso and feel my excitement growing, as well as my breath and anxiety. Then I stopped myself and realised how far we were going; too far. "Link... I can't... This, this is too soon." When I look back up into his eyes, they're filled with understanding, but also slight sadness.

I calm my breath and turn my hand, interlacing my fingers with Link's. I look down at our clashing hands–mine violet and Link's pale– "Slow and steady wins the race," I utter, blushing faintly.

Link nods right as thunder sounds, which makes him jump into my arms. I chuckle faintly and tighten my fingers around Link's, wrapping my other around his waist. I lean back onto my now cold bedroll, dragging Link gently with me. "Hush, my hero," I whisper, nuzzling his temple.

Link practically purrs, "Your hero?"

I nod. "Yes. I've marked you, haven't I?"

I look at Link just as he blushes, and grin. "Don't be embarrassed, Link."

"I'm worried about what people will say, I guess." Link mumbles, looking down at our joined hands.

I flush slightly and murmur, "Do they matter? Does their opinion effect us?" Link shakes his head and I continue with, "I'm more worried about what your Princess Zelda will say, how she will react..."

Link shivers slightly and whispers softly, "I'm afraid of her,"

I chuckle softly as Link rests his head on my chest, tucked neatly underneath my chin. "Don't be, Link, she cannot harm you. Qué sera sera. Sleep now, we'll worry about her when we need to."

Link nods and squeezes my fingers lightly as thunder is heard. "Hush, hero, the thunder can't hurt you either..." I wrap my arm more securely around his waist, pressing his flesh against mine comfortably; Link's warm skin offsets my cold.

"With you here it can't," Link utters, and I feel his cheek warming with a blush.

I kiss the top of Link's head and whisper, "That's right," before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Second chapter to upload tonight. I forgot the warning in the last one, so if you're opposed to sexy times, I apologise. 3**

The next morning I wake up to find Link not against my skin, or anywhere in the tent for that matter. "Link?" I call out softly, grudgingly rising from my bedroll. I step into the chilly morning air and look around. There are trees down near our tent; one is so close that I'm sure if I hadn't been magicking the tent it would have crushed us.

No one answers me so I walk a little into the forest and call out his name again. I shiver at the wind and draw my cape closer to myself, regretting only grabbing it and not a shirt when I left the tent.

I walk a ways more and follow the sound of water. Coming to a small clearing with a river flowing through it, I spy Link. Waist deep in frigid water, facing away from me.

I see his shoulder blades move gracefully as Link stretches his arms above his head, watch goose pimple form when a wind hits him. *How can he stand such cold water?* I wonder, openly staring at Link.

He starts to turn, but I can't find the willpower to look away for decency's sake. Link gasps when he sees me gaping at him and I shut my partially open mouth.

Link has abs! I mean, I knew last night, but I couldn't really see him in the dim light, and we were pretty preoccupied with each other's lips. His torso is lean, with a faint etching of muscle on his stomach, giving him the semblance of abs. Not too buff, but not disgustingly lean either.

"Perfect," I whisper, forming the word carefully with my lips so Link can see what I'm saying. And he does, because he blushes scarlet and looks away.

I take a step forward, into the clearing, and say, "Don't be embarrassed, Hero," I say, reminding Link of last night. I look closer at his neck and grin slightly. "You got a little..." I motion to my neck and then his, causing him to clap a hand over the love bites I left.

"Are they that noticeable?" he asks. I nod. Link moans, "Now everyone will know..."

I shrug. "Do you regret it?"

Link hesitates and I take another step. "You do, don't you?" Link hangs his head and nods faintly.

I stare at him, disgusted. "It's a fucking good thing we didn't go father then, isn't it?!" I yell, furious that I could get pulled into a one-sided, gay love.

"V-Vai... I jus–" Link starts, but I'm not about to let him finish.

"Don't call me that!" I yell again, "I got suckered into thinking you fucking *liked* me!"

"I, I do like you, Vai–Vaati..."

"Apparently not enough to be seen in public with me! Apparently not enough to *like* what we fucking did last night!"

Link's head raises and he looks me in the eye. "I d–"

"I don't want to hear it, Link! I tr–"

"Shut up and let me talk!" Link screams, stepping out of the river unabashedly. I'm so disgusted in him that I don't glance down. Link grabs a cloth and wraps it around his hips, walking toward me. "I did enjoy last night! I did! A lot, okay? The things going through my head while you touched me, I want that every night!" Link's cheeks tint pink and his voice lowers to almost a whisper. "I never want to leave you... I don't want to lose you. It wasn't one-sided, it never was. I think I fell in love with you somewhere along the line when you were picking on me and laughing." Link steps up close to me and looks up at me. "I *love* you, Vai... Please forgive me..."

I take a half step back and look at Link, stunned. "I..." Now it's my turn to hang my head. I whisper, "I'm sorry..."

Link moves in to hug me but I step back again. "Why do you regret it, though?" I look up and practically stare Link down.

Link blushes faintly and says, "It's a lot at once...to get used to... Gail and I never... really did anything..." He blushes more.

I sigh heavily and mutter, "I've made a mess of things again." I turn from Link and mutter, "Goddesses how could I be so stupid!" I press the heels of my hands into my eyes hard, cursing myself.

"Vai, you're not stupid..." Link whispers hesitantly, wrapping his arms around my waist from the side.

"Link..." I utter, trying to pull myself from his grip.

"No." Link pulls me tightly against his chest, turning my so I'm facing him. I rest my cheek on Link's bare shoulder, but my arms stay limp. "And don't call me that, Vai..."

I snort and murmur, "That's your name, moron."

"I know. And I want you to call me Hero... I, like it when you call me that..." Link's head rests on mine and presses his lips to my temple. "It makes me feel special."

I smile slightly and whisper, twining my arms around Link, "If you say so..." I pause and add, "Can you forgive me?" I blush a faint violet and tilt my head to meet Link's eyes. I fully expect him to not, even though he's holding me.

Link touches his nose to mine and whispers, "I always will. When you mess up, when you yell, I always will. I promise to hold you forever, Vai..."

I swallow and blink a few times to keep from crying. I grip Link's skin lightly and bury my nose in his shoulder joint. "Thank you... Thank you, Hero..."

"Well isn't this touching." Someone says from behind. I jerk away from Link only to face a man I has hoped to never see again. The same man who... tortured me.


	17. Chapter 17

**These are getting steadily worse T.T I'm sorry!**

He steps towards us and I just stare, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. The man saunters up to me and I'm frozen to the spot, even when Link backs up and tries to tug me with him. I'm just too terrified to move.

"I see your hair is growing back," the man sneers, reaching up to rub a lock of longer hair between his fingers. I can't even bring myself to look away, let alone keep him from touching me. "Does that mean I can have some more fun with you?" He looks me up and down. "You're already half undressed, wonderful! How about I help you out with the rest?" The man reaches around me and grabs my ass.

"Hey!" someone–Link–yells behind me, stepping up and slapping the jailer's hand away. He moves to stand between us, forcing the larger man to back up. "Touch him again and I'll tear you apart."

"Oh, we've got a fighter here. You trying to help your frozen lover?" He says "lover" as to upset Link.

Link just blushes and says, "You stay away from him, bastard."

At this point I start to come out of my shocked stupor and reach for Link. "Link, don't." I say softly, using his name to get his attention. Hopefully.

Link glances at me and sees the fear in my eyes. "Time for us to leave." he says sternly.

The guard grabs Link's wrist and snaps, "I don't think so. I'd like to have some more fun with your friend here. If you know what I mean, and I'm sure *he* does." The man grins lewdly.

Flashbacks fill my head of the man penetrating me, bruising my hips from his hard hold, thrusting into me until he found fulfilment. Sobbing like a child in my cell, until the next time, and the next time. Link waited too long to get me. I blink and shake my head to clear it of these thoughts and wrap my arm around Link's waist, pulling him back against my chest. "We're leaving." I snarl over Link's shoulder.

Link grabs the man's wrist with his other hand and twists, so hard that the man yelps and releases his arm. As soon as Link releases the man's hand, I twist my toe slightly and teleport us elsewhere.

The moment I feel my toes touch the ground, Link collapses against me, yelping and flailing his free arm, wrenching his other from my grip. I barely catch him and my knee thuds against the ground to be sure Link doesn't hit it himself.

"Are you okay?" I worry needlessly, looking over my lover carefully.

Link looks up at me and my gaze lingers slightly where Link's towel has opened a bit. He blushes and quickly pulls the towel over himself. "I'm fine, Vai, but our clothes... Our supplies. Your food! And hat!"

I reach up with my right hand and feel my head. My eyes widen fearfully when there's no cloth there. "Oh no... But we can't go back!"

Link's brow furrows. "What? Why not?"

"Because, those men are there. I'm not getting caught by them again." I look away from Link, blushing from admitting to him my fear.

"Them? There was only one..."

I shake my head. "They travel in pairs. At least those two do."

"Well then send me back instead. I'll grab our stuff and then...oh." Link stops, realising the flaw in his plan. He wouldn't be able to teleport back to me.

I sigh and nod. "Exactly the problem. And I wouldn't send you back there anyway."

Link stares up at me and whispers, "What did they do to you, Vai?"

Flashbacks fly through my head again, but I clench my jaw. "Nothing, it's fine. You already know, you saw me that night. I was ready to–" I stop myself short of completing that sentence.

But I don't have to, for Link says, "Forfeit your life."

I snort. "What would I be forfeiting it for? What had I done wrong?" Okay, I've done a lot, but all that's behind me!

I look down at Link and he bites his lip. "I'm sorry... That was the wrong word to use... I just was avoiding..." he trails off, looking away.

"Using the phrase 'committing suicide'? Or 'killing yourself'? Hah, it is more fitting."

"Vai... You know I didn't mean it like that..." Link's voice lowers to a whisper, as though he thinks something will happen if he says it loudly. "I'm just glad you're here... That we're...together now. 'Cause we are, right?" He looks at me sheepishly.

I smile slightly and nod. "We are. So let's go get our belongings, before they take it, together."

Link nods also and stands. I follow and he holds onto me as I teleport back, far enough from the camp so to not let the men see us.

Link and I manage to sneak into our camp and grab what we need without being discovered, Link giggling the entire time with me hushing him, grinning.

Link tries to change in our tent, but I grab his cloth and shake my head once, sharply. "Not yet," I mouth.

When we have everything, I once again grab Link's waist and pull him against me, nipping his ear, and twist my toe again as Link shudders faintly in pleasure.

I smirk and keep hold of Link as we land in the same spot we did before, whispering in his ear, "Sensitive ears, Hero?"

Link leans against me and nods slightly. "I'll find your weakness, don't worry."

I smile. "You have plenty of time to try."

Link nods and smiles mischievously. He pulls himself from my grip and dresses, as I set up the spare tent. Somehow this escapade took up an entire day, because I have to light a controlled flame with magic to see.

I go into our set up tent and set up our bedroll, telling Link to come in whenever. I'm sitting cross legged on our bedroll when Link steps in, dressed in a light green tunic and cream tights. He's shoeless like me.


	18. Chapter 18

**I promise this part is yummy! 3**

Link kneels down in front of me and reaches out, unclasping the button on my cape. It falls to the ground and I just look up at Link questioningly.

Link doesn't answer, just smashes his lips against mine feverishly, biting my lower lip faintly. I gasp at the contact and Link's tongue sweeps inside my mouth. I can feel him shiver when his tongue finds mine, and I move to my knees, mine touching his. I pull Link against me with my fingers around his shoulders, my back arching at the pleasure; Link tastes like honey. Kissing him isn't like kissing a girl, whose lips are soft and submissive, but his lips are firmer; it's like matching dominance instead of fighting for it.

My fingers sweep across Link's waistband and pull off his belt, making their way to his back, slipping up under his tunic. I run my palms up Link's back, lifting his tunic up. Link and I barely break our feverish contact long enough to pull his tunic off before we're back to assaulting each others lips. So much for Link getting dressed.

I grab at Link's hair, his hat toppling from his head, and force him onto the bedroll, legs stretched out. My knees straddle Link's hips and likewise my hands on either side of his head as my lips travel from his to wander down his neck. I bite and lick, causing Link to shudder and gasp. Knowing I'll leave more love bites where everyone can see them, I smirk and continue my hot descent down to Link's chest. I kiss and lick my way to his left nipple, but avoid it just so to hopefully drive Link insane. And it works, as he arches his back and bites back a moan. My nose brushes his sensitive nipple and Link yips, so I decide I've tortured him enough and run my tongue across it, sucking slightly.

Link's response is instantaneous and unrestrained; he arches his back and gasps out, "Vai!", pressing his groin against mine. I falter slightly at the abnormal contact, but press my hips down to Link's when said contact stops. Link whimpers and I continue my assault on Link's nipples and chest, making him pant for breath.

Link's fingers find themselves in my hair and he tugs incessantly, so I stop and look up at him. "What?" I force out between pants.

Link's eyes are squeezed shut and his lips parted, forcing out breaths. "N-noth–I–goddess–what're we doing?"

I sit up and look down at Link, cocking my head to the side. "You started it."

Link nods. "I realise. And I want you to–ahhh..." Link exhales a pleasurable breath when I shift slightly on top of his hips. I grin and grind my hips against Link's, liking how he groans when our lengths press together. I lean back over him and whisper, "And I'm going to finish it."

Link nods fervently and I move back to his chest. I nuzzle Link's nipple before moving to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Link moans and continues grabbing at my hair, arching his back to my lips. I run my tongue straight down Link's sternum to the edge of his ribs, nosing back up to his throat. Link's hips thrust into mine and I let out a purr as we press together again, electricity running through my body at the sensation of his cock rubbing against my own. The feeling arouses me to no end, giving me the aching need for release. We're too deep in our pleasurable need for release to get this first time right, to make it mean something.

I kiss and lick Link's neck, nuzzling behind his earlobe, eliciting another bitten back moan from him. "Don't hold it back, Hero, I want to hear all of you." I whisper in his ear, digging the fingers of one hand into his hip. Link's hips jump at this and meet my grinding and thrusting, adding his moans to mine.

Just as I think that we're not going to last much longer with our cocks grinding against each other even through fabric, Link groans, "Vai... I can't... I'm gonna–" Link groans, cutting off the end of his sentence. Suffice to say this arouses me more, making me grind more frantically against Link.

Link grabs my supporting hand and almost makes me fall on top of him, lacing his fingers with mine and squeezing tightly. I suck and nip Link's neck, making my way to his jaw and then his lips, whispering against them, "Good, I want you to c–" my words are cut off by my own moan as Link thrusts his hips, pressing our throbbing cocks against each other harder. The friction alone drives me insane, and Link's building pleasure makes him moan and pant, pushing me even closer to the edge. "Link–" I groan, "I'm gonna come..." My thrusts become less deliberate and more sporadic, the friction of our cocks rubbing together through the fabric makes me want to strip down and get Link off the way he deserves to be. The way that makes him cry out and moan my name. I bite my way to Link's neck again, feverishly panting and moaning. I feel Link's hand leave mine and both slide down my back and grip my ass, pulling me tightly against him. We fit together like puzzle pieces, and I grind against him, once again kissing Link's lips.

Link's lips freeze, and he breaks contact and buries his face in my neck, crying out in pleasure, jerking his hips up to mine, tightening his hands on my butt. The motion makes me cry out as well, finally tipping my self-control. I stiffen on top of Link as I hear him cry out again, orgasming a split second before me. Or after me, I can't tell through my haze of pleasure. I moan in Link's ear and he responds with biting my neck, almost breaking the skin. Shakra never managed to make me feel this uninhibited and good. I never came for her as I just did for Link. Completely spent, cum coating my trousers–and I'm sure Link's tights–I swallow and visibly shudder, loosening my grip on Link's hip. In response, Link grips my ass harder, massaging it slightly.

I rest my forehead against his, gazing hazily down at him. Link meets my eyes and slowly smiles, lifting his chin to meet my lips. "I want all of you," he whispers against them.

I grin faintly and whisper back, "We're quite a mess, Hero, though... Don't you think?"

Link nips my lower, swollen lip, and utters lowly, "Allow me to clean you up, then, hm?" The sound of his voice makes me shiver in pleasure.

"I'll let you do anything to me, my little hero, if you let me return the favour..." I turn my head and latch my lips onto Link's earlobe.

"I'm not so sure I'll be able to come again, Vai..." Link rasps as I nibble his ear.

"It's been a while for me as well, other than the occasional–" I stop myself by nipping Link's neck gently.

"The occasional?" Link questions, tilting his head up and shifting his hips faintly.

I shake my head. "Not important right now." I lean up, subsequently pressing our hips and groins together.

"Oh," Link says simply, knowing to what I'm referring. Link releases my ass and wraps his arms around my waist, easily rolling and flipping us. Link slips his fingers in my waistband and tugs down my trousers. I lift my hips to allow him easier removal and sigh in relief when my cum-covered pants leave my groin and legs. Link looks up at me and whispers, "I want to see you, touch you, taste you, hear you..."

I smile faintly and reach over to lightly caress Link's blushing face, trace my fingers across his bruised and red lips. They're the most sensual thing I've ever seen. "You're perfect," I whisper before Link blushes more and looks down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my god guys, I feel awful. Someone needs to tell me to upload more of this! I've had this finished for months... I just thought I had uploaded it all! I'm so sorry!**

"Now then, to business." Link utters before his head descends to my half mast cock.

First, before Link touches my length, he licks clean my crotch, then thighs. I shiver as his warm tongue wipes my thighs clean, liking the suction cup feel of it. Once they're clean, he moves to my cock, now almost fully aroused again just from Link's gentle caresses on my thighs.

Any thought in my head flies out the moment Link's tongue comes into contact with my length, and when Link's lips cover the head I nearly jump in response. Needless to say, Shakra always refused to give me head, and this is ten times better than I imagined from her.

Link goes to town cleaning my cock, licking and sucking the cum off like his life depends on it. I gasp and moan, thrusting my hips up when Link takes my length into his mouth, almost down his throat. My fingers grip my bedroll as Link continues "cleaning" my cock, caressing my balls in his hand.

Link runs his tongue up my sensitive cock and looks right at me while doing so. I look back at him and the sight of Link's mouth engulfing my shaft is so erotic I feel myself growing in his mouth. Link swirls his tongue around my cock and rubs the underside of it, still caressing and fondling my balls.

Link loses eye contact with me as he slides my length out of his mouth and licks up the underside to my balls. I groan when he tentatively licks one, and that is seemingly all the encouragement he needs. Link licks it again, firmer, and I shudder, my eyes closing.

Link's lips wrap around my ball and warmth envelops it, making me jerk slightly. I bite my lip faintly as Link's tongue laps around my ball, tilting my head back in pleasure. His hands delicately wrap around my shaft, a thumb covering the head and sliding pre-cum around the head, causing electricity to jolt down my shaft and through my thighs. I swallow hard and lift my hips when Link starts to slowly pump my shaft with his other hand, still caressing my ball with his mouth.

This goes on for goddesses know how long, it could have been thirty seconds or half an hour, I can't tell anymore through the pleasure. I feel my climax building and I utter hoarsely, "H-Hero... I'm gonna come..."

Link lifts his head from my balls and takes me into his mouth again, as far as his reflex will allow. I hiss as he starts to slowly bob on my cock, keeping his lips around the shaft. Link busies his hands with caressing and stroking my balls and any part of my shaft that isn't in his mouth. I bite my lip and throw my head back, panting and muttering incomprehensibly. Link continues his assault on my cock and balls, speeding up the bobbing of his head every so often.

I start to thrust my hips up as Link bobs and this sequentially makes him deep throat me some. He gags a little, but just goes with it and starts sliding his tongue around my cock like a suction cup.

I start to shake and knowing what's coming next, I feel I should warn Link again. "L–" Before I can even get his name out, I come in Link's mouth. Crying out his name in pleasure, Link swallows my essence greedily, still fondling my balls. I shake and shiver in waves, panting my breath, my head thrown back in ecstasy. I whisper, "Oh Link... Link, my Link, hero boy... Oh goddesses..." I groan as Link sucks me dry and then nuzzles my cock. He kisses the inner part of both of my thighs and crawls over top of me.

I crack my eyes open and look up at him, still panting. Link leans down and kisses my cheek, then the corner of my mouth. "I, I love you, Vai..."

I open my eyes more, Link's words fuelling me more energy, and flip us, forcing Link under me. He's said it before, after our fight, and I know I didn't say it back to him. I think Link is maybe trying to reinforce it, after what happened the last time we did something remotely sexual. I can understand, because of what happened yesterday. My expression can't look too good, because Link begins to look worried. "I... shouldn't have sai–"

I press my nose to Link's lips to get him to quiet, and whisper there, "I love you too, my little hero..."

I feel Link smiling against my nose and I tilt my head up to gently kiss his lips, lingering at the taste of honey. "Let me clean you up, okay?"

Link nods but says, "I'm not sure I can come again, Vai..." His cheeks tint pink in embarrassment.

I smile slightly and kiss one of those strawberry coloured cheeks. "That's all right, Hero, but I still need to get you clean. Then we can rest and I can pleasure you later... I'm quite tired myself."

Link nods again and I sit up, kneeling between Link's legs. I gently peel his tights from him and discard them somewhere behind me. I lean down and nose Link's aroused cock gently in an attempt to get at his thighs and balls.

I clean Link quickly, lacking in stamina after what he did to me–and knowing I can't get Link off right now–and when I'm done, I kiss the head gently. His cock is at half mast now, and lowering. I slide myself up to Link's side and kiss his ear, whispering, "I love you so much, Link..."

Link turns his head and caresses my lavender jaw in his palm. He rests his nose on mine and murmurs back, "I know," giving me a little smirk.

"That's it," I say, pulling Link into my arms, "You're now sentenced to spending every night in my arms for the next week."

"I'm okay with that." Link states, wrapping his arms around me as well, "As long as you'll stay in mine forever."

I blush a tinted violet and whisper, "I promise, Hero..."

Link and I slowly drift to sleep in each other's embrace, comfortably warm against the other. I dream of only light and warmth for once.


	20. Chapter 20

**There; it's all done. Now you can't hate me. I ended it nicely. Pleaaaasse don't report this, I say it plainly that there is boyxboy stuff in here. YOU WERE WARNED. I just don't like editing things out because it takes away from the feelings of the characters. 3 Gwen**

In the morning, when I crack my eyes, I reach out next to me for Link. I don't have to reach far this time, for he's curled up facing me. I open my eyes and look at him, gently stroking his cheek. My lips curl upwards as a diabolical thought comes to me.

I gently push Link onto his back, knowing that he's a heavy sleeper and won't wake. I straddle him, my cock brushing Link's just barely. I kiss his cheek gently, and move down to nibble his neck a little. Link tilts his head unconsciously and I lick his ear, eliciting a soft whimper from my slumbering lover. I smirk faintly and slide down over top of Link. This is difficult to do without falling on Link and ruining everything.

I hover over Link's cock and smile. I start by nudging the head with the tip of my tongue, making Link's slumbering form twitch. Liking that reaction, I wrap my lips around just the head, swirling my tongue some more. Link's length starts to arouse, and Link himself shifts slightly.

I fondle and stroke Link's length and balls, tempting him to harden. Link does some more, moaning slightly, still asleep. I stroke until he's almost fully aroused, still sucking on the head. Then I slip my hands around Link's balls and fondle them gently, and take him into my mouth.

"Mmm... Vai... Just like that," Link groans, encouraging me to speed up my sucking. I assume he's still asleep, because he hasn't freaked out on me yet.

Link shifts slightly, bending his knees some, making me also shift. It gives me a better angle and I cup his balls in both hands and tug them gently. Link arches his neck and releases his air in a hiss, his balls tightening up toward his shaft. I lick up the underside of his cock and force Link into my throat some. The feel of the head hitting the back of my throat arouses me, and no doubt arouses Link as well because his cock lengthens and hardens in my mouth.

I can tell Link is now only partially asleep, and he moans. He must think he's dreaming because his utters, "Nnnh...yes, Vai...right there..." when I run my fingernail on his ballsac between his balls. Link wouldn't say something like that if he were awake. He also thinks it's a dream because he reaches his right hand down to jack himself off. My lips spread in a smile around his shaft when I realise that Link was going to get himself off over a dream about me.

But when his hand comes into contact with my slowly pumping head, I look up to see his eyes crack open. "Nn... Vai..." he moans, then realises that he's a awake. "Oh my goddess!" Link exclaims, jerking in his surprise.

I don't look alarmed, but instead withdraw Link's cock from my mouth with an audible popping sound from saliva and precum and ask, "Problem?"

Link stares at me and tries to form words. "I thought that was a– You were actually–" he cuts off and groans, "Oh goddesses...", dropping his head back against his pillow.

I dictate there's no problem and go right back to work on Link's rock hard shaft. I slide his cock back into my mouth speed up my motions, causing Link to squirm and clutch the fabric of his bedroll. I doubt very highly that he's had any form of sexual alleviation from Gail, and his hand can't do this. I caress and stroke his balls, and feel them tighten as Link begins to reach his climax. By this point, Link is panting and trying to not thrash around and thrust with his hips into my mouth and throat. Lucky for me I have almost no gag.

Right when I feel Link is almost at the brink, I abruptly remove my mouth, tongue, and lips from Link's cock. After a loud protest from Link, and an unconscious thrust of his hips, I twist my head slightly and capture one of Link's balls in my mouth. My warm tongue covers it and Link jumps, yelping some. I smile and lap my tongue around the ball, then move to the other one. At the same time, I use my hand to slowly stroke Link's length, causing even more tension and upping his need for release.

"Vai–! Goddess, Vai! Jus–ooooh...!" Link moans. He's more vocal than I, and this makes me smile more. I figure I've tortured him enough and move my lips back to Link's cock. I quickly begin to suck with my mouth, bobbing my head up and down as Link periodically thrusts his hips up. Any part of him that my mouth doesn't have, my hands do. I'm stroking his balls, his thighs, sometimes his cock, but I mostly leave that for my lips and tongue.

I can feel Link losing control, and he cries out in pleasure when he comes. I swallow quickly and all of it, and I can't help but think that even his cum has a hint of honey in it.

When I milk the last remaining drops out of cum from Link's cock, I heft myself up on my elbows and look at his face. I grin at the disheveled expression and ask, "All right there, Hero?"

Link lowers his gaze to me and mutters, "Dear goddesses, Vai, where'd you learn to do that?"

I grin more and shrug. "Same place you did. On instinct. I'm pretty handy with my tongue, too."

Link releases against his bedroll and exhales, "I'll say."

I laugh some and crawl up so I'm pressed lightly against Link's right side. He's covered in a sheen of sweat, but I pull a blanket over us anyway, knowing the chilly air gets colder on sweaty skin. I allow Link to curl up against my side and whisper, "I'm not getting up."

I sigh dramatically and pull him tightly to me. "You've got a few more hours of sleep, Hero, the sun's not yet up."

Link nods and I can feel him slowly drift back to sleep as I trace circles in his shoulder. I know I'm not getting any more sleep, but I close my eyes anyway.

All that time ago, when Link saved me from Zelda's dungeon, I decided that I was going to leave him. And again, I thought about it before he kissed me that first time, but when I think about it now, I know that I can never leave him, even if I wanted to. I'm so bound to this boy that leaving him would mean certain death for at least me, of not Link as well. And getting caught by Zelda is definitely not an option, knowing exactly what would befall me for being "evil" and Link for being a "traitor". But where in Hyrule could we hide? The other races can only protect us for so long, and there's nothing else out beyond. Is there? Now that I think about it, maybe there is. I stroke Link's shoulder still, thinking over my lessons with Ezlo. Ezlo! Duh, why had I never thought of it? We could hide in the Minish Woods.

So with that in mind, Link and I start a whole new adventure–a whole new life–together.


End file.
